luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Luneria Universe Timeline
-Arcturus de Chevalier is born in Clairville, Prance. -Prance goes to war with Germaneigh, Arcturus de Chevalier becomes a war hero and is named Marquis of the newly established province of Blackmist March, establishing the noble house of Maison Chevalier. -Arcturus de Chevalier passes away and is interred in the newly built family mosoleum on the grounds of the Chevalier manor, the words "From Humble Beginnings" are inscribed on his resting place. -32nd Head of the House of Umbra is born -Baxton de Chevalier II is born Margrave of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Lord Abelard de Chevalier is born of Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena. -Sanguine Song is born in Prance -Garnet is born in Equestria -Sir Alabaster de Chevalier is born of Lord Abelard de Chevalier and Dame Aelina in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance -Heavenly Blue and Gatsby Grey are born twins. -Lucan of the House of Umbra is born of the 33rd Head of the House of Umbra in Equestria. -Scarlet Mist de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier II and Lady Sanguine Song in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Regal Craze is born in Equestria. -Dream Weaver is born in Caballa. -Scarlet Mist abandons Maison Chevalier, castes aside name and title to be with Lucan of House Umbra. -True Blue and are born of Heavenly Blue and Morning Glory in Neighpon. -Star Seams is born in Caballa. -Clairville is born to former Chevalier noble Alabaster and Equestrian commoner, Garnet. -Silverwind is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. -Lucan and Scarlet Mist are married. -Baron Cromwell is born in Prance. -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel are born twins of Scarlet Mist and Lucan in the Everfree Forest, Equestria. -Dreamcatcher is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. -Voltage X is born in Equestria. -Cheshire Grin and Glasgow Smile are born twins of Gatsby Grey and Regal Craze in Equestria. -Violet Plume de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Azure Wind de Chevalier and Lady Wilhemena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Melody is born in Canterlot, Equestria. -Berry Blast is born of Cherry Fizz and Storm Strike in Equestria. -Quila Taibur is born in Equestria. -Chillwind is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. -Graphite is born in Equestria. -Moxi is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. -Soulwing passes away in the Great Equestrian Plains. -Thistle Charm is born in Equestria. -Thistle Charm's brother Thorn Charm takes position as her primary caregiver, the two move to the outer edges of Ponyville. -18th Head of House Umbra passes, Lucan receives the mantle of 19th Head of House Umbra. -Willow Wisp receives his cutie mark . 7/9/991 - Plum Dreamer is born first prince of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 10/1/992 - Peach Bloom and Cherry Bloom are born first and second princesses of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 12/6/994 - Strawberry Song is born second prince of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. -Lorelei Hoshi is born of the wild magic in the Everfree Forest. -Thistle Charm receives her cutie mark. 1/4/998 - Apple Star and Pear Bloom are born third prince and princess of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 1/5/998 -Cherry Bloom comes to during peace talks, remains in . Almond Bloom is born the fourth princess of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoqui, Neighpon. 12/30/999 -Cherry Bloom attends the in . 1/1/1000 - returns. - is purified by the . -Moxi and Chillwind consumate their relationship. 1/2/1000 - Chery Bloom winds up staying in Ponyville as a peace envoy and an Agent of Friendship. 4/1/1000 -Dreamcatcher meets Melody. -Dreamcatcher is called on to treat Princess Luna's Nightmare. -The 2nd Nightmare Crisis occurs. - is ravaged, reconstruction begins. -Dreamcatcher and Melody move to Ponyville during the reconstruction. 4/31/10000 -Moxi and Chillwind leave Gatesborogh for , meet Dreamcatcher and Melody during a stop in . -Princess Luna attends the Ponyville celebration. -Discord is released. -Clairville is cursed to alternate between male and female bodies. -Noir Moonstep and Dessin are torn from the screen during the showing of Moonrunner. -Clairville changes name to Clair. - ''' '''is married to in , . = = -Reconstruction of is completed. -Dreamcatcher witnesses Rogue Shaman attack on the Princesses, captures leader. -Lightning Step becomes Dreamcatcher's shaman apprentice. = = -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel stumble upon the Star's Euphonos flowers in the Everfree Forest. -Construction of Luneria begins -Lorelei's Star-Tree begins to wither and she falls ill. -Lorelei seeks help from Twilight Sparkle, leading to her magic corruption and abandonment by the Wild Unicorns. = = -Moxi and Chillwind are married in Manehattan. -Timestep enters the timeline, age 5. -Moxi and Chillwind drag Dreamcatcher to the beach, Chillwind blows up half the beach with a box of fireworks. -Sunset Rose and Berry Blast separate, Berry relocates to Ponyville and then later to Luneria -Lorelei's Star-Tree is set alight. -Beryl Blossom is born of Berry Blast and Meteor Strike in Luneria = = -7/1/1006 Alicia de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Baron Cromwell and Marquise Violet Plume de Chevalier in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Winter Wings is born of True Blue and Kimono in Luneria, Equestria. -Ebon Heart is born in Equestria. -Clair moves to Luneria and opens Maison Chevalier. = = -Dreamcatcher begins hunting the Skintrotter. -Chillwind passes away due to illness. -Dreamcatcher returns for Chillwind's funeral -Moxi locks herself away in her appartment Summer -Dreamcatcher finally convinces Moxi to leave her appartment, convinces her to move to Luneria. = = -Moxi meets Talli, the two begin a relationship. = = -Moxi breaks her wing. -Tsukiko is born/discovered in a Bamboo plantation in Neighpon -Moxi falls ill. -Dreamcatcher continues his hunt for the Skintrotter. -Dreamcatcher catches Moonpetal, the Skintrotter responsible for Chillwind's death and Moxi's illness. Brings Moonpetal to Moxi to give her a chance at vengeance, Moxi chooses to spare her life. -Dreamcatcher moves to Luneria = = -Moxi and Talli end their relationship. -Ebon Heart and his grandmother are attacked by Timber Wolves , he escapes and is found by Dreamcatcher who takes him in to raise as his own son. = = -Moxi and Melody begin a relationship. Winter - The friendship between Willow Wisp and Moonpetal grows, as the two become a couple. = = - Witch Hazel becomes a regular at the Maison Chevalier and soon becomes good friends with Clair, much to Scarlet Mist's objection due to Clair's connection to the family the unicorn once belonged to. = = -Moxi is drawn inexorably to Prance. -Alicia de Chevalier runs away from home. -Moxi discovers Alicia de Chevalier, takes her in to raise as her own daughter. -Clair learns that Moxi is raising the Margravine of Maison Chevalier and the two get into a fight, wind up not on speaking terms. = = -Moxi and Melody are married in Luneria, Equestria. -Spirit Breeze is born in Luneria, Equestria. -Glyph Hanger is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. -Sweetwater Blue and Candy Floss are born in Luneria, Equestria -Clair becomes pregnant with Star Seam's illigitimate child. Moxi comes to their aid when she discovers that the lives of both Clair and the foal are at risk, with Witch Hazel agreeing to be the surrogate mother to allow the foal to be born. Moxi and Clair set aside their feud and renew their lost friendship. - During the pregnancy, Witch Hazel and Clair grow closer together and become lovers -Moxi and Melody choose to have a foal together, Moxi becomes pregnant with Melody's foal by means of Arcano Fertilization. -Alleria is born from her surrogate mother, Witch Hazel. -Merry Requiem is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. -Frosted Glass is born of Moxi and Melody in Luneria, Equestria. -Lagoona is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. -Timestep perishes, becoming an entity of time itself. - Princess Chrona is born. -Marquise Violet Plume falls deathly ill. -Alicia's knight, Wolfgang, comes to Equestria to ask her to return to Prance and rule Blackmist in her mother's place. -Alicia leaves for Prance, bringing with her Tsukiko and Ebon Heart, as well as his entire Lunar Guard team. -Alicia is approached by Prince Hallebarde Argent de la Prance with a marriage proposal under the understanding that her leadership is the only thing that can save the future of Prance. - -Ebonheart frees Alicia from the Jet Crown's influence and kills the Black Prince, but Alicia is pregnant with the Prince's foal. -Alicia returns to Equestria, but Ebonheart, struggling to accept what happened, travels to his ancestral homeland of Transylmanea with Lunei -Ebonheart returns to Equestria and marries a very pregnant Alicia. -Heartbeat is born of Gentle Shade. -Alexander is born of Alicia in Canterlot, Equestria. -Horo visists Aquastralia and spends the night with a Shark Pony mare. -Nimune is born in Aquastralia. -Horo's illigitimate daughter Gillyweed is born in Aquastralia.